kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus Dark
Mr. Thaddeus Dark (originally from Rayman) is a cloaked, dark sorcerer from Raymanland in the Dream Realm. He is a member of Team Gnik. History Background Near the Dream World's creation, Mr. Dark among many other guardians was tasked with protecting a specific region, the Candy Chateau. Thinking guarding such a kiddy place to be a mockery of his powers, he stole the Great Protoon and harnessed its power. Later, he was somehow recruited to Ragaj Gnik's team in the Waking World. Nextgen Series He makes cameos with his allies in Code: XANA, Viridi's Last Stand, and The Great Candied Adventure, with his identity revealed in Last Stand. He has teamed up with the Black Lum, André as they started building up their Hoodlum army. They have captured Rayman and forced him through Rabbid Therapy, which caused Rayman to lose his sanity and start acting immature and crazy. Mr. Dark then locked him on Fly High Tower. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mr. Dark and André send their Hoodlum armies to conquer the Dream Realm, and Sheila Frantic begins paying regular visits to the realm to fight the Hoodlums. Mr. Dark learns that Sheila is searching for the Seven Lights inside the Dream World, revealing this info to his allies on Star Train. He encounters Sheila and Fybi on Fly High Tower and tells Sheila that he wishes to allow her to roam the Dream World in search of the Lights, but cannot let her destroy his Hoodlums. He sends Cloudjin to attack the girls before returning to Star Train. When Sectors V and W7 invade the Star Train, Mr. Dark seeks to capture Sheila and another person. He allows Plankton the use of his Protoon to power the latter's shrink ray to shrink Chimney's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., preventing the heroes from escaping. Mocha attacks the two of them out of anger, and even the Protoon couldn't withstand the giant's Armament punch. Plankton defends Mr. Dark, however, then the cloaked mage separates April and Mary before confronting Mary. Mr. Dark reveals that he knows what Mary is, thanks to his acquaintance in the Dream World, but Chimney, in her shrunken state, zips between his eyes and forces them out of his clothes, letting said clothes fall to the floor. Mr. Dark eventually reforms himself and returns to the Dream Realm to rest, then reappears next to Dr. Nefarious. When Nefarious mocks his weakness, Mr. Dark explains that the Protoon isn't as powerful in the Waking World. Nefarious leaves before Plankton shows up to console Dark. Mr. Dark tells Plankton about Creations, Imaginary beings, and the strict rules placed on their existence. Mr. Dark wishes to trade existences with a real person and become powerful, based on a theorem by legendary artist, Weiss Guertena. He wants to learn more by capturing Mary, Guertena's daughter. Battles *Mr. Dark vs. Rayman. *Siege of Star Train. **Mr. Dark and Plankton vs. R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. **Mr. Dark and Plankton vs. Mocha. **Mr. Dark vs. April, Mary, and Tiny Chimney. Appearance Mr. Dark has big yellow eyes hidden in his cloak, and are seemingly his only flesh body parts. He wears a midnight-blue, round fedora with a reddish-purple stripe around the base of its lump. Two jingle bells hang from either side of his hat. He cloak is also a midnight-blue, with reddish-purple inside, and a midnight-blue scarf hides his "face". He wears dim blue gloves and dark-blue, pointy shoes with lighter-blue points, his hands and shoes separate from his body. Personality Mr. Dark talks with a slight high British accent. He's rather indifferent to his Team Gnik allies, and thinks himself powerful enough to deserve a higher position than he got in Raymanland. Powers Mr. Dark is a firebender of relative skill, able to create lightning, but otherwise he is a sorcerer of dark magic. Using the Great Protoon, he has enhanced his magical abilities. He is able to move between the Waking World and Dream World at will with the use of the Protoon, and this is in the form of swirling his cape like a vortex - which he generally uses to warp, also. Mr. Dark usually flies wherever he goes. Weaknesses “In the Dream World, the Protoon makes me more powerful than you could possibly imagine. But even with it in my possession, there are ''rules that Imaginary beings, such as myself, must abide by. I assure you, however, if I was at my full power here, you would fear me.”'' -Mr. Dark explains his weakness to Nefarious. (src) Because Mr. Dark is a Dream Spirit, he cannot be at full power in the Waking World, even with the Protoon's power, and could not survive the Waking World for too long. To overlook this rule, he must trade existences with a real mortal. Since Mr. Dark is only eyes, if those eyes are knocked out of his clothes, the clothes will become immobile until he gets back in them. Stories He's Appeared *Code: XANA (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Of all the characters in the Seven Lights poster, Mr. Dark was the most recognized on deviantART. *He was Gamewizard's childhood favorite of the Team Gnik members. *He bares close resemblance to Tommy Gilligan (and therefore, also Timmy) while he's in his "The Tommy" persona. *He could be considered the equivalent to Rumpel Stiltskin from Team Gnaa because of his magic and connection with dreams. *Except for Ragaj, he is the only Team Gnik member who isn't a scientist. Category:Playstation Characters Category:Males Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Firebenders Category:Team Gnik Category:Magic Users Category:Creations Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Deceased Characters